


From The Outside Looking In

by BlackUnicorn



Series: Savior Of The Broken, The Beaten, And The Damned [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, HYDRA is Stupid, Homophobic Language, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scary Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, kidnapped steve, like one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: Most people would not expect Steve and Bucky to be together, and really, who could blame them?A scrappy, little punk with health issues, and the ‘tall, dark, and broody’ kind of man with a mysterious past…? Not your usual couple.But that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t lit the bloody world on fire for each other.Or:Five Times Bucky was being protective of Steve, and one time Steve returned the favour





	From The Outside Looking In

**1.**

 

Gerry Milton was the proud owner of a small boxing club in Brooklyn. It was a family business, founded by his granddad way back in the 1930s, passed on to Gerry’s dad, and eventually to Gerry himself, and Gerry really hoped that his son would take over one day. The best thing about the club was how intimate it was. Gerry knew every single person that came here, chatted with them, drank the occasional beer; all decent fellas a little on the rough side.

So, he was all the more surprised when one Steve Rogers came through the door one day. A scrawny, little guy that looked like a stiff breeze could knock him off his feet. His nose looked like it had been broken multiple times and his lip seemed to be permanently split.

Which was why, the first time around, Gerry had gone easy on the guy, and let it be known, Steve Rogers did not like to be coddled. Gerry had to find that one out the hard way. And while Steve would never be pro boxer, he surely wasn’t defenseless or weak. For all his skinniness he could take and give a punch like the next fella, and when he was knocked down, he stood right back up again, gritting teeth and all. Gerry had a lot of respect for him.

Every so often, Steve was accompanied by a guy that seemed to be the exact opposite of him. Where Rogers was skinny and fair, his friend was bulky and tall and had a distinct edge to himself that screamed ‘dangerous’. Gerry had to admit to himself that he most likely wouldn’t win a fight against Mystery Guy. There was also something familiar about him, but Gerry couldn’t figure out what, so he let it be. After all, there were all kinds of crazy these days (one word: Aliens!?).

Today was apparently one of the days were Mystery Guy had given Steve a lift on his motorcycle, following the blond into the club in his usual heavy combat boots, black jeans, black hoodie with the hood pulled into his face and a black leather jacket. Really, if Gerry didn’t know better he would have asked the guy to leave, expecting trouble, but Mystery Guy never did anything. Never even talked to anyone.

So, as always, Rogers’ friend was leaning against the wall, almost melting with the shadows, watching the smaller guy go up against Pete, who was easily twice Steve’s size and thrice his weight.  They went a couple of rounds, and once again Gerry was fascinated by Rogers’ agility. He was small, true, but he knew exactly how to use his body, dodging punches with grace and working with his technique rather than his strength. It wouldn’t win him any fights but it was enough to let him come out on the other end, without much damage.

When they were done, Rogers retreated to the changing rooms, while Pete went over to Joe. Gerry knew that the two were friends, he also knew that they were two of his less favorite members.

“Beat him again, did ya?”, Joe asked with an almost malicious grin.

“Dunno why he even tries.” Pete shrugged, “Guy’s pitiful.”

“Dunno why _you_ even try,” Joe shot back, “’s not like he’s a challenge.”

“No, but good warm up.” They both snickered, “Also, who doesn’t like roughing up some faggot from time to time?” They roared with laughter.

At that, Gerry stilled, torn between telling Pete off for that kind of language and simply ignoring it because, after all, they were all grown men here and it was a fricking boxing club, not a ballet school…thing’s like political correctness weren’t really on the agenda.

Luckily for Gerry, the choice was taken away from him when suddenly Mystery Guy appeared right behind Pete and Joe nearly choked on his own spit by the looks of it.

“Turn around, Pete.” _Well, fuck_ , Gerry had never considered how a voice that was so calm could sound so…threatening.

Pete must have been thinking the same thing because in an instant, his whole body went rigid, his eyes going wide in panic. But Pete, ever the idiot, schooled his face into a challenging, almost defiant expression, and squared his shoulders before turning around. A boxer getting ready for a fight. Gerry would have very much liked to shout at him, or maybe to hide in the toilets. He really wasn’t sure which.

“You got a problem?” Pete asked.

_Toilets it is then…_

He didn’t actually leave of course. Couldn’t, even with how much he wanted to. This was still his club, which meant that it was his responsibility to make sure things didn’t escalate.

_Sometimes I really hate my job._

“You could say that,” Mystery Guy flashed a grin at Pete, it was all barred teeth and no mirth. Slowly, very slowly, Mystery Guy slid off the hood from his head, revealing long, dark hair and piercing, cold eyes. Then, he took off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the ground, pulled off his gloves (seriously, who wore gloves at this time of the year anyway?) and pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie – Gerry froze. So did Pete and Joe. The guy had a fucking metal arm – _what the hell_? And if Pete hadn’t proved his stupidity earlier on, he would have done it now, because instead of backing away, he made himself even taller.

“I’m going to ask you nicely to apologize for what you just said. Not to me, mind you, but to Steve. You are going to go to the changing room and you are going to tell Steve what you said and you are going to apologize to him.” The guy still seemed calm but Gerry was sure that he was _thisclose_ , to pulling out the real guns – and…was it just Gerry or was there a bulge at the back of his pants? Not to mention the obvious one in the pocket of his hoodie...

“Yeah?” Pete retorted, “And why would I do that?”

In a movement that was almost too fast to see, Mystery Guy had stepped Pete forward and pushed him up against the wall, metal hand wrapped around Pete’s throat.

“I am going to make you.” the guy growled.

_Is this the part where I step in? I feel like this is the past where I step in…_

But once again, Gerry was saved, this time by Steve Rogers who had just left the changing room, his hair damp from the shower. Gerry watched with surprise, as Steve stopped for a moment, taking in the scene before his eyes, before letting out a sight, “What are you doing, Buck?” he asked and stepped next to his friend like he wasn’t just half choking another man.

“He called you a faggot.” Mystery Guy (Buck?) answered without taking his eyes from Pete.

“So? I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” It sounded like something he had said many times before.

“I beg to differ,” Buck replied, “If it wasn’t for me, your skinny ass would have been six feet under long ago.”

“Please, you love my skinny ass.”

“True, but not the point.” Pete wriggled slightly and the guy tightened his grip, “You don’t stand up for yourself, someone’s gotta do it.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress, you’ve gotta save, Barnes. I can do that myself.”

Buck or Barnes or whatever his name was, grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t hear ya.”, Rogers asked all innocently and the other guy rolled his eyes, “I said you’re a fucking punk.”, he repeated loud and clear.

“And you’re a fucking jerk, now let him down.” His voice sounded strong, demanding, and his friend actually did let Pete down and took a step back, looking only slightly mournful. Gerry let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding – and then Rogers moved, Pete’s head collided with the wall when Rogers' fisr connected with his face, and there was the distinct sound of a nose being broken.

Gerry gaped, Joe let out a whimper, Pete groaned, Rogers looked like nothing had happened, and Mystery Guy grinned as if it was Christmas. 

Steve bend down do pick up the leather jacket and handed it to his friend before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together as they left the club.

_Oh._

It wasn’t until later when Gerry was sitting on his couch with a beer in his hand, that it hit him.

_The metal arm_ …how the hell hadn’t he seen that earlier?

He remembered the news from a few days ago…the Avengers fighting the evil of the month in Los Angeles, or more specifically, the Winter Soldier shooting down some over – dimensional wasps from the sky.

_OH._

* * *

 

**2.**

 

Johanna had been working at the café for about three months; trying to pay her way through college. She still didn’t know any of the regulars, except one.

Johanna didn’t even know his name, just that he came in every single day at 11 a.m. without failure, ordering a coffee and a sandwich before sitting down either at the window or outside, depending on the weather. He always had a sketchbook with him, and after an hour or so he ordered another coffee and a slice of lemon cake. Every. Single. Day.

The guy was short, shorter than Johanna, with golden hair, beautiful blue eyes and a smile that brightened her day. It also helped that he was always kind, saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, and giving her a generous tip.

Yes, okay, maybe she had a teeny – tiny crush on the guy, but really…who could blame her?

Johanna had been working at the café for about three months and for about three months she’d been trying to work up the courage to ask him out.

Today was a particularly busy day and Johanna was already stressed out. She was sweating in her clothes due to the summer heat, and everyone seemed to want everything at once – not to mention the group of guys that kept ogling her and whistling every time she went past them.

One look at the clock told her that it was 11:15 and…the cute blond hadn’t showed up yet. Trying not to look too closely at the empty table where he normally sat, Johanna went back to her job, but it was kind of harder to concentrate now.

“Three coffees, please.”

Johanna’s head whipped around at the familiar voice and indeed, there he was. The cute blond, was wearing a Winter Soldier shirt, his sunglasses pushed up on his head, and…he wasn’t alone. With him at the table sat two other guys. Both much taller than he, which wasn’t a hard thing to be. The one to the blonde’s right had dark skin and a kind smile, he was wearing a red tank – top, and currently tapping away on his phone. The other guy was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt (Johanna really questioned his sanity for a moment…), and a black cap on his head, his eyes shielded by sunglasses.

Freddy, Johanna’s colleague, took the order and walked back inside, while Johanna tried to find an excuse to stay close to the table.

“Gotta say, Steve, I see why you like it. New York does have a certain charm…”, the guy in the tank – top spoke up, looking at the blond – _Steve?_ – who grinned back.

“Told ya.”

“Why’d you leave, anyway? You never said.”

Steve shrugged, “Needed to get away after my ma died.”

A loud whistle came from behind Johanna and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

_Right…I work here…_

Putting on her best smile, she approached the table with the guys who had whistled and pointedly ignored the stares and cheap pick – up lines. Not that that seemed to discourage them.

“How about it, babe? You, me, after your shift?”, one of the guys asked.

“No.” Johanna answered sternly and walked away.

“I can make it real good for you, I promise!” he continued and suddenly there was a hand on her arm, holding her back.

“Hey, let her go! She said no!”

Johanna looked up, painfully aware that her face must have been a mask of panic and discomfort, and her eyes fell on the cute blond, on Steve, who had stood up.

“Oh no, here we go.” Tank – top guy muttered and stood up himself. So did the one with the cap.

“Stay out of this, man.”, the guy holding Johanna’s arm snapped.

“I don’t think so,” Steve shook his head, stepping closer – _god, he really is tiny_ – “The girl said no, you better respect that.”

Suddenly, Johanna’s arm was released and she was shoved out of the way as the guy stood up, “Oh yeah? Well, respect this!”

Johanna wasn’t really sure what had happened, just that Steve was lying on the ground next to a table that had been knocked over, and his wrist was bend in a way that did not look healthy. In an instant, tank – top guy was at his side while the other one strode towards the asshole that had attacked Steve, a murderous expression on his face.

“Buck!” Steve called out but ‘Buck’ did only stop when he was standing right in front of the asshole, glaring down at him, “Walk away.” He snarled and the asshole gulped visibly before being dragged away by his pals. As soon as they had turned their backs, ‘Buck’ swiveled around and rushed towards Steve, falling on his knees in font of him, his hands cradling Steve’s face, “You okay?” Johanna could hear him ask, his voice now soft and full of concern.

“’m fine, but I think I sprained my wrist.” Steve held up his arm as a way of showing and ‘Buck’ nodded, “Come on then, let’s get you to the hospital.” With sure, gentle movements, he practically lifted Steve off the floor and lay a possessive arm around his shoulders.

Tank – top guy, looked at them for a moment before shaking his head, “Really Rogers…can’t take you anywhere.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Steve said but he was laughing.

The last thing Johanna heard while the trio left was a considering “Hmm” from ‘Buck’, followed by a “Maybe I should get him a leash or somethin’”

“Really, Bucky?”

“Nah…it’s kinda hot when you get all righteous and angry…”

_Well…there is that._

At least Johanna had to agree. It had been kinda hot.

* * *

 

**3.**

 

It had been two weeks since Jasper’s career had made a sudden jump forward. Two weeks since New York had been, once again, victim to an Alien attack. Two weeks since he had managed to snap a picture of the Winter Soldier kissing his boyfriend in the middle of the ruins of Central Station. Since then, Jasper had dedicated all his time to finding out who the mysterious blond was that had stolen the Avenger’s heart. Jasper had to admit that that was far more difficult than he had first thought, but sometimes you just had to wait long enough and the odds would truly turn in your favor.

It went like this, it was a nice weekend and Jasper’s idiot sister had apparently forgotten about Jasper’s nut allergy. Again.

How could that possibly be good for him? Well, it just so happened that when he came out of the hospital, his eyes caught sight of a very familiar face – the face of the Winter Soldier’s boyfriend.

The small blond was pretty banged up and talking to one of the nurses, and Jasper hadn’t become the journalist he was by just sitting back and twiddling his thumbs, no, he took action. Which is how he ended up hunched over in a chair not far from the pair, carefully listening to their conversation.

“-fine.” The blond said defensively.

“You have a concussion and two broken ribs, Steve, that is the opposite of fine,” the nurse objected.

“I’ve had worse,” Steve replied, “And before you ask, I’m not telling Bucky about this.”

_Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky?_

“He’s gonna find out anyway once he comes back home.” The nurse told Steve who let out a groan, “He’s gonna be so pissed,” he muttered.

“And with good reason,” the nurse sounded slightly pissed as well, “You’re playing with fire here, Steve. This is the third time this week alone that you showed up in the ER and one of these days you won’t be so lucky.”

“I know, I know, I just…You didn’t hear them, Nora, they were way out of line.”

“Be that as it may but it’s not your job to deal with every asshole of New York.” The nurse, Nora, sighed, “Just promise me you’ll take it easy for the next few weeks. I’m serious, Steve. I don’t want to see you here for two months at least. Also, you are going to call your boyfriend and tell him what happened – god knows, you’re not gonna listen to me anyway but you might listen to him.” Jasper was a bit taken aback by the strictness of her voice but it seemed to work because Steve agreed, “Alright. Thanks again, Nora.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

Jasper watched from the corner of his eye as Steve gave Nora a hug and winced slightly in pain before turning around and leaving the hospital. Making a swift decision, Jasper stood up from the stair and followed the smaller man, letting out a breath of relief when he took the subway and not a taxi. The way from the hospital to what Jasper assumed was Steve’s home, was short and soon enough he watched as Steve unlocked the door to an old building…

For three days he had been tailing Steve now and within those three days he had found out more than he had ever hoped for. Steven Grant Rogers was the author of the comic book series Captain America; he had been born in New York, lived in D.C. for a few years before returning to his home town. He went to the same café every day to draw in his sketchbook and talk to one of the waitresses, he was a member of a small boxing club, and was apparently very passionate about social justice. His social media profiles were full with things about feminism, LGBT rights, abortion rights, working class pride, and anti – war posts, he also seemed to like getting into arguments and fights with people that he disagreed with. On the fourth day, Jasper witnessed a departure from the usual routine; except of leaving the house at half past ten as usual, Steve stayed in and Jasper was just about leave when he saw a man walking down the street, tall and broad, his clothes black, his face half hidden by a hood – Jasper stilled and watched as the man entered the building. There was something strangely familiar about the way he held himself, the way he moved…like the Winter Soldier – and Jasper should know because he had been studying the Avengers, all of them, ever since that first incident a little over a year ago. And why not? The Winter Soldier was Steve’s boyfriend, so it made perfect sense for him to show up at Steve’s apartment.

Jasper wasn’t even sure what drove him but as soon as the couple left the building a few hours later, he followed; always keeping a safe distance, always having his camera ready to sneak a picture. Jasper had to admit, he was surprised by what he saw. The Winter Soldier always showed himself as an unapproachable person, a dangerous person, someone who scowled a lot and didn’t talk much, someone for whom things like affection and love were nothing but distant concepts. This, however, was the complete opposite. Watching the Winter Soldier interact with Steve Rogers was like hearing that Hitler was a nice person…well, maybe not that drastic, but these men were as different as night and day. This Winter Soldier laughed – genuinely  laughed – at Steve’s jokes; his normally hard, cold eyes turned soft with adoration and affection and love; whenever he touched Steve it was with such care as you would handle something of unimaginable value, something precious, something rare. Unlike the Soldier he had witnessed on missions, this man seemed relaxed and…happy. Jasper wasn’t even surprised that no one recognized him because there was absolutely no resemblance to the Avenger the world knew – this, was a complete different man.

_Bucky_ , Jasper remembered. It was weird how no one even seemed to know the name of the Winter Soldier, but Jasper had serious problems reconciling a name like ‘Bucky’ with a man that killed Aliens as a pastime.

“Stark wants you to come to the Tower for dinner, y’know,” the Soldier muttered. Jasper had dared to come a little bit closer while the two men lay outspread on the grass in the park.

“Of course he does,” Steve chuckled lightly, “Invasive bastard.” There was no real malice behind Steve’s words, more like an affectionate annoyance. The Soldier seemed to agree because he, too, chuckled, “Yeah…I ever tell you about the time they all tailed me through the city to see where I was going?”

“No” Steve shook his head, “I bet you had you had your fun, though.”

“You have no idea…”

They fell into an easy – going silence, Steve’s head resting on the Soldier’s chest while the Soldier ran his hand through the blonde’s hair.

“Buck?”

“Huh?”

“I miss you.”

“’m right here, Солнышко”

Steve smiled, “I like it when you call me that,” he whispered, “But that’s not what I mean…”

“I know,” the Soldier sighed, “But you know why I can’t live in your apartment, Stevie…It’d draw too much attention to you. I just wanna keep you safe.”

“Yeah…” but he didn’t exactly sound convinced.

A month and countless hours spent in dark alleys as well as several conversations later, it was done. The work that would pave Jasper’s way into the greatest news papers of the world.

 

**_The Secret Avenger_ **

_All of America has been asking the same question over and over again for the past year: Who is the Winter Soldier?_

_The fact that no one actually knows anything about one of our favorite heroes could be seen as disconcerting, alarming even – who is the man that protects us from evil?_

_Finally, there are answers._

_It all began with the discovery of the Winter Soldier’s boyfriend, one Steve Rogers – none other than the author of the Captain America comics, Grant Rogers. An, on first impression, unimpressive young man, but if you look deeper you will find that Steve is in fact more remarkable than most people. Fighting for himself since the tender age of 18, he made his way from the bottom to the top, attending the George Washington University in D.C., fighting for equality and social justice both on the internet and in the streets._

_A close friend of Rogers, Johanna Knapp, a waitress in Steve’s favorite café says that “Steve is unbelievable. Sometimes I feel like he can’t even be real. He doesn’t look like much but one time he took on a group of men that were being disrespectful towards me and he sprained his wrist defending me. I owe him so much. He’s always polite, always up for small talk. I wish more people were like him.”_

_Steve Rogers standing up against bullies does seem to be a recurring theme, recording to the people I have spoken to._

_“Roger’s won’t take any of your nonsense. He’s tough as nails and he knows it,” states Steve’s boxing trainer Gary Milton._

_“Steve’s a sweetheart. Anyone would be lucky to have a man like him,” Nora Jackson, a nurse and close friend of Rogers told me._

_How does this relate to the Winter Soldier, one might wonder. Well, for one, seeing the Soldier with his boyfriend has opened my eyes to the man behind the mask. The person behind the hero. ‘Bucky’ the Soldier is called by Steve Rogers. ‘James’ by his teammates. He is human like you and I, he has needs and dreams and wishes._

_I was unable to get an official statement from either, but reliable sources have disclosed that Steve and James have known each other since they have met in Washington D.C. over five years ago. The details of their relationship remain unknown for now but I do hope that we will see more of this power couple in the future._

 

Attached to the article were pictures of Steve and James, in the park, at a café, on Coney Island. The photos seemed honest, more natural than anything Jasper had ever taken of the Winter Soldier and they filled him with pride. _This_ , he thought, _this is good work_.

 

The morning after Jasper had finished writing the article, he woke up with a buzzing excitement and motivation. He couldn’t wait to go to work and show his boss the fine peace of work he had done during the last month or so.

_This is it…I’m gonna be so rich…_

Jasper shuffled out of his bedroom clad only on a pair of boxers and a fainted t – shirt of Jimi Hendrix, longing for a cup of –

Jasper froze.

There, at his kitchen table sat a man. A man wearing a dark stealth suit, goggles pushed up onto his head, the muzzle hanging around his neck. A man cleaning his fingernails with a gigantic combat knife, gun lying on the table, the muzzle pointed at him. A man whose metal arm was glistening in the early morning sun shining through the window.

“Good morning Jasper,” the Winter Soldier greeted him without looking up, “Coffee is in the pot.”

Jasper did not move.

“I read your article, I hope you don’t mind. Nice work. Thorough. However, I don’t like it. I took the freedom to delete every evidence you had. I also destroyed your hard drive. Don’t worry I’ll replace,” his voice was causal as if he was speaking of the weather, “Now, here’s what you’re gonna do,” he continued, finally looking up except Jasper wished he hadn’t. The Soldier’s eyes were cold as ice, “You’re gonna tell your boss that you do not have a story of any kind. You will also stay away from Steve and if I ever get the slightest suspicion that you are in a twenty feet radius of him ever again, I will kill you. Slowly. And painfully,” the Soldier smiled and Jasper felt like he was going to be sick, “We clear?”

“Crystal.” Jasper gasped and the Soldier smiled even wider.

“Прекрасно.”

And then the Soldier was gone and Jasper was left with a dwelling feeling of dread and nausea.

_I am so quitting my job and moving to New Zealand. Or maybe Australia. Or Papua New Guinea. Somewhere far, far away._

* * *

 

**4.**

 

Igor had long since given up on finding the Winter Soldier because _goddammit_ , the man was _good_. There hadn’t been a trace to be found, not even a whisper, until a year ago when there were suddenly Aliens in the sky over New York City and a certain metal – armed man shooting them down like it was nothing.

Now, Igor had never actually met the Winter Soldier in person, in fact there had only been a handful of people who had known of his existence, the rest had just been rumors and myths But Igor had always believed because the Winter Soldier was HYDRA.

HYDRA was truth.

HYDRA was security.

HYDRA was the future.

Anyway, finding the assassin after his escape had been impossible and then his face had been plastered on every newspaper in the States.

_Not very subtle_.

But if Igor had thought that it would be easy to get to him now, he had been wrong. The Soldier was under the protection of the Avengers, living in the Avengers Tower with Tony fricking Stark, the Black Widow and Hawkeye. He was untouchable. Or had been. Because now – _now_ – thanks to a young reporter whose intelligence was more than questionable, Igor had found a way to get what he wanted. Jasper Finnstone. Igor was still astonished at the stupidity of some people. The naivety. Publishing a photo of the Winter Soldier and his boyfriend…it had been so easy to shadow Jasper while he undoubtedly tried to find out more about the mysterious blond, leading Igor right to the front door of Steve Rogers. What the Winter Soldier saw in a frail, little boy like that, Igor did not know, _well, at least he’s pretty, I guess_.

Finnstone never actually published his article on Rogers, but he did leave the country without a trace. _Fair enough_ …It’s not like Igor cared. The point was, that Steve Rogers was an easy target.

Igor waited until the Avengers had been called on a mission somewhere in Mexico before making his move. By now, he knew Rogers’ daily routine by heart and waited for the blond outside his apartment one evening, the engine of his car still running. As soon as the smaller man had passed, Igor jumped out of the car and pressed the chloroform – soaked rag against his face. Rogers went slack in Igor’s arms and it was almost too easy to drag him onto the backseat before taking him to Igor’s apartment on the outskirts of New York.

Everything went according to plan.

Until it didn’t.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Rogers spat out, glaring at him form where he was bound to a chair in Igor’s kitchen and Igor slapped him with the back of his hand for what felt like the hundredth time. His hand was beginning to get sore.

“Shut your stupid mouth before I change my mind and kill you,” Igor growled, making sure to show Rogers the gun in his hand and releasing the safety. Every sensible person would have backed down at that, would have averted their gaze and begged for their life…Steve Rogers, Igor had come to realize, was not a sensible person. He laughed, “Nice try, but you ain’t gonna do that ‘cause you need me to get to Bucky. If I’m dead, you got no leverage.”

_And, shit, the kid has a point._

“Then I’ll just make you suffer for it.”

“Do that,” there was no fear in Rogers’ eyes, only anger and hatred, “You’re not gonna get anything from me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Another slap.

Igor had sent a picture to the Winter Soldier of his boyfriend hanging in the ropes, bloody and beaten, hours ago (why Steve kept calling him ‘Bucky’ was a mystery to him) but so far there had been no reaction whatsoever from the assassin and Igor had to admit that he was starting to get restless and a bit annoyed.

_This was supposed to be easy, goddammit_. 

Rogers flashed him a bloody grin, and that was it. He wouldn’t kill this bastard because after all he did need him but a bullet to his leg or his shoulder wouldn’t hur –

“Bad idea.”

Igor nearly dropped the gun at the low voice right next to his left ear, but he managed to catch himself just in time and quickly readjusted his grip before turning towards the Winter Soldier who had his own gun trained at Igor’s head. Frozen in place, he didn’t even register the movement until he realized that his hand was empty and the assassin was now holding two weapons.

“You okay, Stevie?” he asked without taking his eyes off Igor.

“’m fine, Buck.” Rogers answered.

‘Buck’ gave a curt nod, his stance was oddly relaxed, almost bored except for the cold in his eyes. Igor had never quite stopped to think why this man was called the Winter Soldier…he understood now. _Oh shit. Oh fuckity fuck fuck,_ he was staring down the barrel of a gun held by the most dangerous assassin HYDRA had ever created…the man that had over 200 confirmed kills, unofficial numbers not included…and Igor had kidnapped his boyfriend. Some of those thoughts must have shown on his face because the Winter Soldier smirked, sending cold shivers down Igor’s spine – it was like seeing Death smile at you right before he brought down is scythe. And then, to Igor’s horror, Rogers stood up, the ropes falling into a puddle at his feet.

“That’s right,” the Winter Soldier purred, “You made a big mistake there, pal.”

Rogers stepped next to his boyfriend, his face a grimace of pain and fury, his eyes were dark and cold as they stared at Igor and Igor began to think that maybe he horribly miscalculated the man. Without a word, the Soldier handed Igor’s gun to Rogers who took it in a way a person would do that is accustomed to handling guns.

_Well, shit._

 

Half an hour later, Igor was sitting on the same chair Rogers had been on, restrained by the same ropes. Half unconscious, his face was an unrecognizable pulp of blood and tears, his shirt was torn off and right there on his chest in big, elaborate letters were two words carved into his skin.

_HYDRA SCUM_

And that’s the way S.H.I.E.L.D. found him, while the Winter Soldier and his boyfriend were long gone and out of reach.

* * *

 

5.

 

Kira still couldn’t quite believe her luck. It had always been her dream to work for Stark Industries and now she was standing on the medical floor in the Avengers Tower, taking the vitals of the Winter Soldier.

“Everything looks fine to me, but you should definitely come in again tomorrow.” She informed him, “Better safe than sorry.”

The Winer Solder, _James_ , just nodded and slid off the bed he’d been sitting on and Kira took a moment to appreciate the sight of the shirtless Avenger. James was built like a Greek god, firm and toned and flawless – well, if you overlooked the mess of scar tissue on his left shoulder and the metal arm attached to it. Kira was more than willing to ignore that.

She had only started this job a week ago and this was the first time she had seen the Winter Soldier in person, and she had to say that the TV screens and pictures had not done him enough justice. James was _hot_. Stunningly beautiful, in a rugged and dangerous kind of way and Kira was pretty sure that she was blushing while she tried to discreetly watch the man put on his shirt, admiring the play of his muscles. If James noticed her watching, he didn’t let it on, instead simply walked out of the room without another word or a look back, not that Kira was complaining, the rear view was just as good as the front.

_I’m really looking forward to tomorrow…_

 

The next day, Kira made sure to look her best. She picked out her favorite shirt that really showed off her curves, paired it up with the tightest pair of trousers that was still appropriate for work and pinned up her hair in a complicated knot.

She looked _good_.

She didn’t know when exactly the Winter Soldier would come in so it was really hard to concentrate on anything while she was practically vibrating with excitement, which didn’t go unnoticed by her co – workers.

“You seem awfully chipper today, hun.” Kyle remarked half an hour into her shift.

“She does, doesn’t she? And extra pretty, too. You met someone?” Olivia added, smiling suggestively.

“Oh, stop it, you two. It’s nothing.” Except the blush on Kira’s face probably spoke a different tale and of course they called her out on it, “Alight, so, there might be someone I want to impress.” She was admitted, casting her eyes down to the floor.

“Ohh, who’re the lucky man?” Olivia asked.

“I’m not saying. Not yet.”

“Well, babes, let me tell you, no one should be able to resist _that_.” Kyle said, gesturing towards Kira’s outfit.

12 o’clock morphed into 1 and there was still no sign of James. Kira sat in the cafeteria, nibbling at her salad while keeping an eye out. Maybe he was having his lunch here, too? It seemed unlikely but well…a girl could hope. She was half listening to the latest Tower Gossip and apparently there was a new guy who had moved in on one of the upper floors, the part of the Tower that was exclusively for the Avengers, just this morning.

“-protect him from HYDRA.” Olivia finished her story and everyone at the table looked at her with wide eyes and stunned silence. Kira was half tempted to ask what HYDRA was before she thought better of it. If it was really important she’d learn about it soon enough and if not…well, she didn’t really care anyway.

 

It wasn’t until 3 o’clock that James showed up on the medical floor, giving Kira a silent nod as a greeting.

“Hello James,” she smiled brightly at the man, “Now, I will just repeat the tests from yesterday to see if there are any visible changes in the results.” She announced and began preparing her syringes and instruments. “Have you experienced any discomfort during the last 24 hours? Any pain that might be related to the mission?”

“No”

“Good. I am going to take a blood sample for analysis now.”

She worked I in silence, always making sure to stay in close proximity to the Avenger but…James didn’t even seem to pay her any attention. It was like his thoughts were somewhere far, far away and Kira wasn’t even there with him in the room. It was frustrating because…well…because to be honest, Kira wasn’t used to be being ignored by men. Usually they fell over each other to talk to her, to get her attention, and then there was James who didn’t even spare her a second glance.

_Playing hard to get then…okay…_

She could deal with that, and anyway, who didn’t love a challenge?

 

Kira didn’t actually see James for an entire week, and certainly not for a lack of trying. Really, it was a shame that she did not have access to the living quarters of the Avengers.

It was a Wednesday night and Kira had just left leaving the Tower to get home when she caught sight of a familiar set of shoulders in the faint lightning of the parking garage. There, straddling his motorcycle, was James, his long hair was falling over his shoulders and he was talking on the phone, “- literally five minutes ago.” He said, his voice a mixture of amusement and annoyance, before he let out a groan, “I really hate Stark sometimes…alright, tell him to go fuck himself, I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow…sure thing Солнышко,” Kira’s steps faltered at the fondness in his eyes and the way his voice dropped on the last word, “Won’t be long, I promise. We do have plans tonight, remember?” He smiled, it was an intimate smile, a smile reserved for the person you love, a smile that broke Kira’s heart a little bit. She waited while James started his bike and drove off before getting into her own car.

_It is on…_

The next day, Kira tried to discreetly find out who James’ girlfriend was, and was surprised to find that it was, in fact, a boyfriend with the name of Steve Rogers

(“It’s kinda an open secret around here…y’know, everyone knows about it, but no one says anything…” Olivia had said).

Kira frowned at the photo. Rogers was the complete opposite of James, he seemed weak and kind of useless. His skinny body looked even smaller next to the broad frame of the Winter Soldier and Kira could not imagine him being much of a fighter.

_James deserves better_ , she thought.

As it turned out, it was actually Rogers who had moved into the Tower after being kidnapped by a HYDRA agent, which just proved her point that Steve was weak…who would let themselves be kidnapped, seriously?

But… _but_ …seeing as this guy really wasn’t all that impressive, he was probably not used to people being interested in him. If she could just get him to do something so that James would see he could do better…

 

It took Kira another week to work out the details of her plan but when she had, it was perfect. There was a party at the Tower, some sort of fundraising or other – not that it mattered. Kira had bribed Kyle to get hold of James’ number for her and she made sure to wear her most expensive, most gorgeous dress; dark blue, backless, skin tight. Her three – inch heels really brought out her legs, and her black hair was elegantly falling over her shoulders. She looked perfect _and Steve Rogers doesn’t stand a chance_ …

Once again, James didn’t acknowledge her, didn’t even look at her. He was engrossed in a conversation with Rogers, the both of them standing at the side of the room, too closely to be considered casual, when they were approached by the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Kira smiled to herself when she saw Rogers excusing himself to go to the toilet, and she quickly followed him.

Now the plan was this:

 

  * Get Rogers alone
  * Flirt with him
  * Get him to be all flustered
  * Make a move at him
  * Get a good picture of you and Rogers making out
  * Send picture to James
  * Watch the end of a relationship enfold before your eyes
  * Swoop in to get the heartbroken Winter Soldier for yourself



 

_Easy?_

_Easy._

 

It was anything but easy.

Rogers did seem to get somewhat flustered if the redness of his cheeks all the way down his neck was anything to go by but Kira had the feeling like it was not the good kind of flustered but rather the ‘I’m deeply uncomfortable and would rather be anywhere but here’ kind.

_Well…damn…_

That called for more drastic measures. Before Rogers would be even able to comprehend what was happening, Kira had launched forward and pressed an almost violent kiss to Rogers’ mouth, forcing it open with her tongue. The blond didn’t respond in any way, just kind of stood there in shock and let it happen, _fair enough_ , Kira though and pulled out her phone to take a pict –

A heavy, big hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back, making her stumble against the wall and suddenly, Kira was face to face with a furious Winter Soldier.

“I –“ she began but James cut her off.

“Shut your fucking mouth and get out of my face, and if I ever see you anywhere near my boyfriend again, I will make you regret it.” He growled, his metal hand twitching at his side. All the thigs Kira had wanted to say to him, it was all gone. Replaced by cold horror and fear and jealousy as James turned back to Rogers, completely ignoring Kira. He raised both of his hands and gently cradled Rogers’ face, leaning down to press a sweet kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his jaw, then – Kira winced when Steve reached out and kissed James’ mouth. Deeply. And passionately.

And if Kira did take a few pictures after all…well…they never noticed.

* * *

 

**+1**

 

Pablo was excited.

Ever since Jasper had mysteriously disappeared, everything had fallen back on him, all the shitty little jobs about stuff that no one wanted to read about in all the places that no one would ever go to voluntarily.

And now _this_.

_This_ , was a paper envelopment with a written statement by an ‘Anonymous source, working for Stark Industries’, and a handful of photos.

_This_ , was the best thing to ever happen to Pablo in the 25 years he had been on this earth.

_This_ , was a juicy little article about the Winter Soldier and one Steve Rogers.

 

The aftermath was enormous. Gigantic. Exceeding everything Pablo had ever seen.

The Winter Soldier used to be a Russian assassin, a spy, a terrorist. He had killed hundreds of people. How could anyone sleep at night, knowing someone like that was anywhere else but behind bars? And once the truth was out there, there was no way of stopping it. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram – they all went on a shitstorm against James Barnes (and only now did Pablo realize that up to now he had never even known the man’s name…).

And then there was Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers who apparently spent hours upon hours on the Internet, arguing with anyone who said something bad about his boyfriend.

Steve Rogers who released a special edition of ‘Captain America’ portraying the Winter Soldier as Caps ally, his friend, his brother in arms.

Steve Rogers who was now standing next to James during the official press conference addressing the Soldier’s identity.

“Mr. Barnes,” Pablo said, “There have been various voices calling for your deportation back to Russia to face trial for your crimes as the Winter Soldier, what do you say to that?” His eyes were fixed on the brunette and his expressionless face, so that he didn’t even notice the small blond stepping forward until he opened his mouth.

“He says ‘Fuck you’.” Rogers exclaimed, “And so do I. Bucky is a good man that had horrible things happening to him. He’s an honest man. A loyal man. He’s a hero. Over a year now he has risked his life again and again to protect all of you from the things threatening your everyday life. Aliens. Robots. Crazy Scientists. Has anyone ever thanked him for that? No. You all take it for granted that there is someone out there to save the day. Bucky – James Buchanan Barnes – is that someone.

What happened in his past is irrelevant. People are demanding punishments for him – well take it from me that he is already being punished. That he has given enough. All the memories of what he has been made to do, of what he used to be – they are with him every day. When I first met him almost six years ago, he was barely a shell of a man, haunted by his own past...

Now, I’m asking you: Imagine yourself in his situation…born into an environment that sees you as nothing more than a weapon from the moment you were born. You don’t have a name. You don’t have a family. All you have is a bare room, all you have are your trainers. Your instructors. Your handlers. All you have, all you know, all you have ever known, is violence and cruelty and torture. No mercy. No sympathy. No nothing.

Bucky didn’t become the Winter Soldier – the Winter Soldier became Bucky.

Bucky made a choice – the Winter Soldier did not, because there was no choice for him to begin with.

Now, I’m asking you: Imagine yourself in his situation…What would you have done?”

The blonde’s words were met by silence while everyone, including the Wint – _Bucky_ – was staring at him; this scrawny man who was taller than all of them, shining bright with righteousness and anger and pride. And there was something else, Pablo noticed, something in the way Barnes looked at Rogers, it wasn’t the usual blank mask he wore, or the polite smile he put on for public events…no, this was deep, unconditional and unlimited affection. Admiration. Love.

 

The next day, Pablo wrote an article about James Buchanan Barnes.

A brave man born into a toxic environment who had fought his way out into a life of his own.

A brave man who had saved the world from danger countless times.

A brave man who faced his demons every day and who did not give up.

A brave man who had become a hero.

 

Three months later, Pablo received a wedding invitation with a simple ‘Thank you’ note attached to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Солнышко = Sun or Sunshine  
> Прекрасно = Wonderful (often used sarcastically)
> 
> ***
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr =)](https://dreamworldvictim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
